


now you know

by ghettoblasterz



Category: Merrily We Roll Along - Sondheim/Furth
Genre: "straight" frank, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends, Blowjobs, Coconut ;), Its not gay if you're wearing socks, Light Angst, M/M, Old Friends, Riding, Smut, but sort of believeable, charley is kinda scary when hes needy, don't ask what this is because I really couldn't tell you, gay charley, lowkey kinky, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoblasterz/pseuds/ghettoblasterz
Summary: franklin shepard didn't expect a silly request from his best friend charley to take such an erotic turn. but then again, his old friends had always teased him that he was a few slices short of a loaf.
Relationships: Charley Kringas/Franklin Shepard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	now you know

**Author's Note:**

> uh oh sisters it's merrily we roll along time!!!!!!!! frankley is great the tension between them...finally some good fucking food  
> 

The funny thing was that Frank didn't think twice when Charley asked to kiss him. Really, he didn't think at all. It was nonchalant. Just another silly request from his best friend that he thought nothing of.

  
"Frank?" Charley had asked him.

  
He and Frank sat on either end of the couch. Nothing new.

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Could you kiss me?"

  
"I mean...sure."

  
In hindsight, Frank didn't know why he agreed. But how could he decline Charley? Charley, with his bunchy curls that vaguely obscured the right side of his round glasses. Charley, who was better with his words than Frank could ever dream to be. Charley, who was simultaneously the bane of Frank's existence and his best friend until the end. Good old stubborn Charley. He really had been there for Frank since the beginning.

  
So, Frank kissed him. Well, Charley actually kissed him. Before Frank could blink, Charley had risen to his knees and leaned over to the side of him, their lips connecting almost instantly. The rim of Charley's glasses pressed firmly against the bridge of Frank's nose. Charley whined, but it was over as soon as it had started. He pulled away. Frank blinked twice.

  
"Franklin," Charley said, "God, I need you."

  
"What?"

  
"I've been waiting to do that for fucking years. Couldn't you tell? I need you, Frank."

  
He was completely serious, his lips pursing out of habit.

  
Desperate to taste Frank again.

  
Frank shook his head. "Charley...I'm not gay."

  
"Wh--This is different! You told me you'd do anything for an old friend. You told me you loved me."

  
"Yeah, as a friend. I'm not gay, Charley! Are you alright? How much have you drank?"

  
Charley bit his lip. "I'm as dry as a bone." He scooted closer to Frank, leaning down and pulling his shirt collar to the side. Stout, wet kisses soon dotted Frank's collarbone. Charley cupped Frank's shocked face with his free hand, disregarding Frank's previous disgusted tone towards him. The same bunchy curls that covered the right lens of his glasses pressed against Frank's cheek.  
He smelled of fresh mint and a dash of honey. The most potent smells reduced to a simple, kind undertone.

  
Frank whined, giving in to the startling sensation for only a moment before he gasped and pulled Charley away by his hair. He groaned.

  
"Charles Kringas, you cannot be serious."

  
But he was back at Frank's neck in an instant, slowly grinding his hips against Frank's thigh. His knee pressed firmly into Frank's crotch, causing him to groan under his breath.  
Serious was his middle name.

  
"I need you in me," Charley said.

  
"Jesus Christ--"

  
"Give me one night." He kissed his neck more languidly, moaning a little with the flick of his tongue on the new dark blemish beginning to form there. Frank felt himself getting hard beneath Charley and wanted to scream. "One night and then we can pretend it never happened. I'm in love with you, Frank. I need you. Please, Frank. Please let me. I can't fucking sleep at night. I don't think I ever will again if you don't..." He moaned again, a hand slowly sliding down Frank's chest down to his side.

  
"Geez! Ok, ok...Calm down. I...I've got you, Charley."

  
Charley's lips graciously connected with his, harshly, kissing him as though they'd die in an hour. He muttered a quiet thank you under his breath, but focused mainly on relentlessly ambushing Frank's mouth. The hand on Frank's side found its way to the bulge in his jeans. He groaned out at the contact.

  
"Mm."

  
"Ch--Charley, for God's sake."

  
"Don't try and hide from your old friend."

  
The breathy emphasis he placed on old friend made the hairs on the back of Frank's neck stand up straight.

  
Charley slid off the couch, pulling Frank into a lazy sitting position by the belt loops of his jeans. Although a little startled, Frank obliged, lifting his hips off the couch and pulling his jeans down to his ankles. A blush reddened his cheeks.

  
This was too vulnerable.

  
Charley slid his dick out of his boxers, taking it into his hand as if it were nothing. He pressed it against his cheek, sighing, "Can't wait to taste you," under his breath. He kissed the tip, before moving to the bottom of the shaft and slowly dragging the wet flat of his tongue up to the top.

  
"Fuck, Charley…"

  
Frank huffed, gripping the couch cushion with one hand and cupping Charley's face with the other. His skin was soft, void of impurities or even wrinkles. Charley never appeared neither too young or too old, yet he called his baby face a curse.

  
Charley took the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it in a skater's figure-eight. A seize of warmth hit Frank like a tidal wave, washing over him with force before slowly slinking back down to where Charley performed his magic.

  
Charley pulled away and laughed. "I don't know if I can fit this down my throat."

  
"I--"

  
"--only one way to find out."

  
He took the semi-hard length in one hand and wrapped his mouth around the tip, swirling his tongue around again before easing the shaft down his throat. Frank gasped, Charley's perfect little throat and hollowed cheeks encasing him in a tight warmth. Like a weighted blanket, but wetter.

  
Charley continued down until his nose was pressed against Frank's slight happy trail and the lenses of his glasses were smudging against Frank's skin. He hummed before pulling away.

  
"You're big, Frank," Charley said. His mouth dripped with saliva and a hint of precum. Two big grey smudges on his glasses obscured his vision. He pried off his glasses and set them on the coffee table. "So fucking big."

  
Charley went down again, taking his whole cock much swifter this time and bobbing his head once he reached the bottom. Frank moaned and wove a hand through Charley's curls.  
"Oh, just like that, Charley."

  
Charley pulled up and swirled his tongue around the tip, a hand working its way up and down his shaft while he caught his breath. He smiled, brushing the wet tip along his lips before shoving it into his mouth and storing it in his cheek. He took Frank's hand and placed it at the protrusion, working his hand slowly as Frank ran his thumb over his slit, obscured by Charley's cheek. He whined.

  
Pushing his hand away, Charley began to take him fully again, folding his arms over Frank's thighs and casually bobbing his head at the base. Both of Frank's hands found themselves weaving into Charley's hair, holding his head in place while he bucked his hips up into him. Charley didn't so much as gag. Quiet mhm mhm mhms escaped him as Frank jackrabbited his throat, quickly nearing his release.

  
"Fuck, fuck--Charley, I'm gonna cum--shit, should I just…?"  
"Mhm, mhm."

  
After a few more desperate thrusts, he pulled Charley fully down onto his length and came down his throat, holding his head tightly against his hips. Moments later, he loosened his grip and let him pull back, slightly embarrassed.

  
But Charley caught his breath smiling. Jizz had somehow found its way to his cheek, and dribbled in the form of saliva running down his chin. He wiped his watery eyes and kissed Frank's cock, which twitched at the stimulation.

  
Frank sighed. "Dammit, Charley. You just swallowed a load of my kids."

  
"Tasted so good. I hope you've still got some left in there." He laughed and nuzzled against Frank's thigh, running his fingers under his balls.

  
"What?"  
He cleared his throat. "I wasn't kidding when I told you I needed you in me…" He began lapping at the head, which almost immediately sprung back up to half-hard. "Mm, I need you to fuck my ass, Frank. Pretty pretty please?"

  
"Fuck." He spotted Charley eyeing his cock with endearment and huffed. "You're lucky, Charley. Really damn lucky I put up with you."

Charley had long stripped Frank of his clothes and pushed him onto the bed. Now, however, it seemed he wanted to make a show out of undressing himself for Frank.

  
He lifted his beige sweater part way, dragging his hand up his frail torso but not yet revealing his chest. He moaned a little, biting his lip and grinning, before slowly lifting the sweater over his head, extending his arm, and dropping it beside him. His curls bounced free and rested upon his dewy, stout shoulders. He posed a little.

  
"I don't see the point of your little act here," Frank said. "I don't like guys."

  
"Speak for yourself, baby. Your dick seems happy."

  
Frank licked his lips. "How can you tell? You don't have your glasses on."

  
"You're so big I could see you from Mars."

  
"Now you better not just be saying that and showing yourself off to get my hopes up, Kringas."

  
"If I were lying, I wouldn't want it rearranging my guts so badly. And for your information, what's the good in a dinner without a show?"

  
"You're insane."

  
Charley undid his belt buckle, sliding the belt from around him and throwing it aside, before undoing his pants and dropping them to the floor. His boxers followed, his hard-on springing free. He quickly kneeled on the bed and moved toward Frank, climbing over him and straddling his hips.

  
"Gonna ride you."

  
"Fucking hell, Charley."

  
"Shh."

  
Charley's hands pressed onto Frank's chest. He slowly ground his hips down, leaning into Frank's shoulder and placing stout kisses along the rigid skin. A shiver ran up Frank's spine. He moaned, running a hand down the slight curve of Charley's side. His skin was smooth, as dewy as it looked. Frank always used to make fun of him, saying he didn't get enough sun because he was always hunched over that damn typewriter of his. Charley told him to buzz off, piano man.

  
What am I doing?

  
Charley kissed his chest, slowly moving down but stopping before his torso.

  
This isn't right.

  
He then sat up, flashing Frank that mischievous grin before spitting into his hand and slowly rubbing the slick along Frank's leaking cock. It was already fairly slick from the blowjob, which helped Charley speed things along.

  
Charley ground his ass against the hard length resting on Frank's abdomen, sliding back and forth in the most tantalizing rhythm that had Frank gripping the back of his pillow. It felt heavenly. So unbelievably good that it couldn't be real.

  
"Need you in me," Charley mumbled, grinding his ass down a little harder. He bit his lip, making deadly eye contact with Frank while one hand snaked down his abdomen to his own cock, twisting up and down. He groaned. "God, I love you, Frank."

  
Frank said nothing.

  
Charley sat upright, lifting Frank's cock and lining it up with his hole. He spat again into his hand, rubbing it along his entrance. Frank felt the slick hole press against his tip. Abnormally, in the heat of the moment, Frank was suddenly not one to blow his own horn, but he couldn't possibly see how he could fit into little old Charley. This was different than ravaging a girl, practically sticking his dick into a waterfall. This was dirty. This was new to him.

  
However, this definitely wasn't new to Charley. He bit his lip, sinking down onto the tip with only slight trouble. Once the head slipped in, though, a shutter of a moan fell from Charley's mouth, which had fallen wide open. A small noise even escaped Frank. Charley was almost overwhelmingly tight.

  
"Oh fuck," Charley breathed as he sank down further. His legs struggled to pry apart any more, straining as if the weight of the world rested upon them. Dutifully, Charley took Frank's entire cock in a moment's time, and leaned into Frank's chest while he adjusted to the size.

  
"So big, Frank," he smiled, huffing. "Fuck, feels so good. So goddamn good."

  
He slowly began rocking his hips forward, a few inches of Frank slipping out before easing back in as Charley's hips crept back.  
Frank would soon realize that Charley was very experienced in riding. Two minutes in, he learned the wonders of c-o-c-o-n-u-t.

  
Charley rolled his hips in a circle to the left, then a full circle to the right, grinding himself down on Frank's cock and seizing when ever he brushed his prostate. He repeated the action with a teasing grin, before grinding forward and back twice and circling back for the U. He finished with a punctuated T and giggled when Frank cried out, muttering just like that, Charley, holy shit.

  
"You can't cum yet, silly." Charley kicked coconut out of the party and rolled his hips against Frank's again, taking his cock in and out while discreetly jerking himself off in rhythm with his right hand.

  
Frank gripped the headboard with one hand, reaching out to run a hand down Charley's abdomen. His hands were ice. Charley shuttered and whined as his frigid hand slid down his sweaty figure and wrapped around his cock.

  
Here Frank was, touching his best friend's cock. What a good thought to say aloud.

  
Charley scrunched up his nose. He leaned forward on Frank's chest and placed stout kisses on his lips.

  
"Mm, I love your cock inside me, Frank--" a more languid, sloppy kiss-- "That feel good? Me taking you like this?"

  
"Y--yes," Frank breathed, almost unable to respond.

  
Precum had sped things along, with Charley now readily taking the length inside him and riding it with more ease. He wanted more. He knew Frank could give him more.

  
"Move back, sit up," Charley breathed, lifting himself off Frank and whining at the loss of pleasure. Frank confusedly obliged, leaning back against the headboard but sighing in relief as Charley sunk down onto him again, snapping his hips forward and back. "Oh fuck--"

  
Frank wrapped an arm over Charley's ass and used his free hand to steadily jerk him off. Charley collapsed into a string of incoherent pleas and moans, grabbing onto Frank's back for dear life.  
Moans echoed in Frank's mind. Something sparked within him. In that moment, all he wanted was Charley. All he wanted was for those loud screams of ecstasy to never, ever end.  
He eagerly fucked up into Charley, who'd tired out and slowed his pace. Frank graciously picked up the lost rhythm and continued where Charley left off. His mouth latched onto the crook of Charley's neck, sucking and biting like how he used to mark up Beth before they divorced. It was all coming to him now. Every dirty little aspect, Frank wanted it. He needed it.

  
Charley swatted Frank's hand away from his length and edged himself on his own.

  
"Right there, right fucking there...Cum in me, please, Frank, please…"

  
For a confused moment, Frank forgot that it wouldn't matter because Charley couldn't fall pregnant. He almost forgot that he was fucking a guy senseless. Like it mattered, anymore. A fuck is a fuck and Charley is Charley. He was starting not to care about differentiating either one.

  
Charley seized with a cry. He moaned Frank's name over and over again, punctuated by screams of pleasure as he came all over the two of them, rolling his hips into Frank's upward thrusts. The sound was sweeter than Frank could have ever imagined. He'd hear it in his dreams for months after.

  
He yelped. Frank felt him clench around his cock and suddenly, both of their chests were covered in familiar white runners. There goes a batch of Charley's kids, too.  
Seeing as though Frank hadn't came, he fucked the now extremely sensitive Charley through his high, each twitch and gasp from him sending him careening through his own.  
A coil heated within his abdomen. It heated the dark depths of his soul like on a cold December day. He found himself grunting under his breath, which evolved into low groans and sloppy, rough final thrusts. Excruciatingly slow thrusts. Gut-rearranging thrusts. Each bashed roughly into Charley, broken cries escaping him as he cockwarmed him.

  
The sensation of cumming inside Charley was another he could never forget if he tried. His peak was sudden, as though he almost hadn't expected it, and hit him like a tsunami. Forceful and destructive.

  
Charley was flooded with sudden warmth, moaning into Frank's shoulder. He'd nothing left to offer except his broken cries. He laid atop Frank and relished in the warmth of their bodies, finally intertwined. What he'd wanted for the past decade, almost.

  
"Was that good?" Frank breathed as Charley pulled away to look at him.

  
His face was dewy, lightly tearstained from his exasperating climax. His eyes were already half-lidded and sleepy, but a playful grin sat on his face, where it usually found itself.  
"So good. I haven't had a guy as good you in years. Think I'm gonna hurt tomorrow."

  
He yawned, placing his head back in the crook of Frank's neck. He placed one last stout peck on Frank before his eyes closed with bliss.  
The thought of Charley sleeping with another man jabbed at Frank's heart. It wasn't even that he was disgusted at the thought of two men fucking. No, he wanted that man to be him.

  
But Frank was straight.

  
He thought of something Charley had drunkenly laughed to him at Mary's apartment one night when they'd all had a few too many. How he remembered it, he couldn't possibly say.

I'm straight!

Mr. Shepard, so are noodles until you get 'em wet.

Maybe Charley was right. He was a little stupid for not picking up on Charley's obvious crush on him. He wrapped an arm around Charley's back, settling into the crook of his waist. It fell perfectly into place. It belonged there. His other hand dug itself into the bed of Charley's curls. He squirmed at the touch, but didn't say anything because he feigned deep sleep, although notably still fitted on Frank's hips.

  
Frank pressed his chin against Charley's forehead and smiled.

  
"I love you too, Charley."


End file.
